


Lost Treasure

by Zetawolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetawolf/pseuds/Zetawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24889461#t24889461</p><p>In BOTFA Thorin says something along the lines of "We should move the treasure underground, where no one can find it." But what if the treasure he is referring to isn't the gold, but his nephews? </p><p>Something along the lines of- Thorin locks Fíli and Kíli up in the caves beneath the mountain, to keep them safe from the battle. But then, Thorin dies on the battlefield, and none of the surviving dwarves know where he had taken his nephews. </p><p>When Dain takes control of the mountain, his men find the two lost princes, chained/locked away in the caves, and the new King under the Mountain takes them as his brides to cement his claim to the throne, and the hoard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The funeral for Thorin Oakenshield wasn't the biggest the Lonely Mountain had ever seen, nor was it the most eleborate. All the preparations were done in haste without all the necessary materials, including the amount of a food a feast honoring the passing of a king should have had. However, it was one that would remain in the memories of all those that had attended it, men, elves, dwarves, and the lone wizard and hobbit. Bilbo had originally planned on sneaking off the day before the feast, leaving for home the moment after they'd sealed Thorin away in his tomb amongst his ancestors. But then they'd received some very disturbing news. Kili and Fili were still missing.  
  
The company hadn't given much thought to the fact that, when they charged out of Erebor, the king's nephews weren't with them. They'd all figured that Thorin, worrying for his family's line, had ordered the lads to stay back in the mountain. A few of them had even suspected that Thorin might have locked them up in the rooms he'd taken for himself after they'd reclaimed the mountain. However, when Balin and Dwalin had gone to Thorin's rooms to tell the boys of what had happened to their uncle, they'd found the place empty. Of course, after that, the worst had been suspected. Each dwarven body recovered from the fields of battle was examined and named, dread and relief mixing in the bellies of those in charge of identifying the dead every time a fallen brother wasn't identified as one of the missing princes. Unfortunately, all of the royal rooms had been opened and cleared out by now and there were still no signs of Thorin's sister-sons.  
  
"We're going to be searching the rooms amongst the gold," Balin informed Bilbo when the hobbit had spotted them leaving the throne room after a private meeting with Dain. "Dwalin said that Thorin mentioned moving the treasure underground before he broke free of the dragon-sickness. We fear the boys---" The white haired dwarf cut himself off, too emotional to finish his thought.  
  
Bilbo swallowed hard, but nodded. "Who are you taking with you?" he questioned, his stance saying that he was a step away from volunteering himself, despite his desire to leave the mountain. The hobbit had never felt comfortable in the dwarven kingdom, especially knowing how it'd affected Thorin so.  
  
"The company," Balin answered with obvious approval. "Along with several of Dain's men."  
  
Bilbo frowned at that last bit of information. Although he'd been forgiven by Thorin on his death bed for giving away the Arkenstone, Dain and his men were suspicious of the hobbit. They held their tongues in his presence, but always glared at him whenever he passed them. They were part of the reason Bilbo had been eager to leave Erebor.  
  
"Dain has agreed to hold off any coronation for the next fortnight out of respect for the lads," Balin continued, recognizing Bilbo's (very reasonable) distress. "He's giving us time to finds Fili and Kili, which is more than he has any obligation to do. There aren't many who wouldn't blame him if he chose to simply take the crown."  
  
"But Kili and Fili---" Bilbo started to argue, but Balin held up a hand to cut the hobbit off.  
  
"Even if the lads were here, Bilbo, there's no guarantee they would be crowned. Fili might be of age---and Kili, too, by the scrape of his beard---but they are both young, without a single large battle under their belts," Balin explained. "Many from Ered Luin would insist that Dain take over rulership of the Mountain, at least until the lads are a bit older."  
  
Bilbo's hands curled into fists at his sides. "Thorin wouldn't have wanted that. Erebor is---was---his legacy, meant to be passed down to his nephews."  
  
"Aye, laddie," Balin sighed, eyes sad and worn. "But Thorin is no longer with us."  
  
Bilbo flinched at the hard truth, his mouth going dry and tears filling his eyes.  
  
Balin reached out, squeezing the hobbit's shoulder. "Come, laddie. Let's get the others and start our search."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is up and a new King Under the Mountain must be crowned.

Two weeks later saw Dain being crowned King Under the Mountain. Despite all the hours the (former) company of Thorin spent searching the lower depths of the mountain, the lost Durins had yet to be found and the call for a proper king was too strong to ignore. Necessary negotiations could only be started in earnest once Erebor had a true king to solidify treaties between the dwarven kingdom and its neighbors, which meant that trade between the three kingdoms was minimal at this point. With winter fast in coming, it wasn't in anyone's best interest to allow any more delays in creating longer sighted agreements that would help everyone through the hard season that obviously laid ahead of them. Holding off Dain's coronation simply wasn’t reasonable any more and even the most opposed to the idea had to admit it was the best course of action.

Bilbo trembled as he stood between Bofur and Nori, watching Balin place the heavy raven crown upon Dain's bright red head with a mixture of sorrow, outrage, and frustration. His throat was too tight for him to even begin to articulate how wrong it felt watching the home Thorin had died for being handed over to someone else. The fact that it should have been Fili standing there, accepting his uncle's crown, burned in the hobbit’s gut and he squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away as Balin pronounced Thorin’s cousin to be King Under the Mountain.

Looking down at the hobbit, Bofur reached out and curled his hand over Bilbo’s small fist. He knew that there were no words that could comfort Bilbo at this point. Despite his own firm belief that Kili and Fili were still alive, even the miner found himself too soul-weary to offer any boisterous words, even if he'd had them to give Bilbo. However, the hobbit could appreciate the gesture of physical comfort and wrapped his hand around his friend's as he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his eyes to open despite the tears that stung them. He smiled at the hatted dwarf as best he could, though, like most of his smiles these days, it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Blasted Ironfoot,” Nori muttered darkly, not keeping nearly as quiet as he should have. Fortunately, Dain started his formal acceptance of the crown speech, so it wasn't likely that anyone outside of the company around him would have heard him. “Acts as if he DIDN’T refuse Thorin’s call for aid when he started this quest, only to come running once the real danger was gone.”

Aside from Bilbo, the former thief had been the most adamantly against Dain taking the crown and, while he kept his disdain for Thorin’s cousin down to a low growl most of the time thanks to some serious scolding by Dori, he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind when the time called for it.

“Bah. Let him drone on,” Dwalin huffed, arms uncrossing for the first time since the ceremony had begun. “We’ve more important work to get back to.”

There were several murmurs of agreement from the rest of the company and, when Dain asked for everyone to retire to the main hall for the feast, they discreetly moved towards the nearest exit instead of following the dispersing crowd.

“Hoi! Cousins!” Dain suddenly called, freezing the entire company in their tracks. As one, they all turned their heads, confused at being called upon by the new king. They were even more startled when Dain rushed down from his freshly repaired throne and threw his arms around Dwalin and Dori, smiling widely. “Where are ye all headed off to? The celebration’s just started, if ye haven’t noticed.”

Dori cleared his throat, politely maneuvering the king’s arm off of him. “That’s all well and good, y-your majesty, but---”

“We’ve got the search for the lads to continue,” Dwalin interrupted bluntly, not nearly as subtle as Dori in removing Dain.

Bifur declared something in Khuzdul, throwing in a few boisterous gesture in Iglishmêk that had Bilbo backing up hastily into Bofur in order to keep from being accidentally hit.

Whatever the injured dwarf had said, it made the smile on Dain’s face disappear immediately and he pulled back from the group looking much more somber. “Of course, lads. Off ye go.”

Dwalin didn’t bother to pull back his glare as he moved pass Dain to lead the group out of the throne room. Whispering and muttering amongst themselves, planning where they would search next, none of the departing dwarves noticed the out of breath Ironfoot soldier who approached Dain to whisper into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for showing interest in this story and, even moreso, for your encouragement. It means so much to me. :)

Bilbo had just finished struggling along side Bofur to pry open the door of what had to be the eighth storage chamber they’d decided to search since leaving Dain’s coronation when Balin came running towards them. The elderly dwarf, along with Oin, had been sent to bring water and food for the company a short time ago. Unfortunately, Balin was returning empty-handed, much to the hobbit’s dismay, and---even more troubling---there was a look of alarm on his face.

“Balin,” Bilbo started, “what---”

“They’ve been found,” Balin gasped out, leaning heavily against the wall nearest to him after skitting to a hault before Bilbo and Bofur.

Bofur dropped the pick he’d used on the door behind him and gaped at the white haired dwarf. “You mean, the lads…”

“They’re alive,” Balin declared with tears of joy in his eyes. “Oin’s been called to see to them.”

Bofur let out a loud cheer and, taking a moment to pick Bilbo up and swing him around, rushed down the hallway to inform the other searching dwarves of the good news.

Bilbo watched the miner take off with undiluted fondness, only turning to Balin when Bofur was out of sight. A mixture of joy and dread swirled in his stomach, he rocked on the balls of his furry feet as he asked, “Where were they found, Balin? Who found them? Are they all right?”

“Easy, laddie, easy,” Balin sighed, getting his breathing back under control. “Let the others come so we can find out those answers together.” When Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, Balin held up a pleading hand to the hobbit. “Please, Bilbo. Some of Dain’s men found them. That’s all that I know right now.”

Bilbo frowned, not like that bit of news, but he held his tongue to keep from pestering Balin further.

When the rest of the company came running down the hall---Dwalin unsurprisingly in the lead---Balin raised to his hand, trying to silence all the questions being thrown at him at once.

Taking a deep breath, he informed them, “Dain’s men discovered the princes a short time ago in a well-hidden chamber down below near the mines. They’re resting in Dain’s chambers now and we are welcomed to come see them.”

If he'd been a moment slower to step to the side, Bilbo would have been in danger of being trampled in the rush Balin’s last words caused. Fortunately, Bofur grabbed the hobbit’s hand, leading him along as he hurried to keep up with the dwarves on his shorter legs.

In no time at all, the company found themselves before the doors of the chambers Dain had claimed as his own. The Lord of the Iron Hills had refrained from moving into King Thror's room, even after his coronation had been scheduled; he kept to the smaller guest room that he normally occupied when he had could to visit his cousins back before Smaug's attack. Yet, back then, there wouldn't have been the armed guards standing before the doors as there were now.

"Halt!" the guards ordered sharply, crossing their axes in front of the company who'd barely stopped in time to keep from running into them.

"Out of the way!" Dwalin demanded angrily, body automatically tensing in preparation for a fight.

"The King's orders are that none but family is to be allowed access to these chambers," the older of the guards declared.

"And just who do you think we ARE?" Gloin growled, his chest puffing out as he challenged the other dwarf with a dark glare.

"Pardon me, Master Gloin, but you are not ALL family." The guards' eyes focused sharply on Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, and Bilbo.

Bifur growled something intelligible---but undoubtedly outraged---as his cousins looked to each other uncertainly. Bilbo could see that the Broadbeam brothers were a step away from insisting that everyone go in to see Kili and Fili without them, which made the hobbit swell with indignation. He took a step forward, ready to give the guard an earful, but froze when the doors the guards were protecting swung open.

Dain had stripped out of his formal regal robes into a plainer outfit, but he still looked as dangerous and wild as he had when he'd first approached the Lonely Mountain in full battle armor. "Mahal's Hammer, what is going on out here?"

"We've heard that the princes have been found," Dori answered for the group.

"We've come to see them," Nori added, head raised as if daring Dain to deny them passage.

Dain rolled his eyes, not taking the bait. "Then what are you doing out here, ya rock-headed dolts? Come in, come in."

The guards looked at each other, obviously trying to decide if they were going to bring up Dain's orders to the king himself. However, the moment they lowered their guard to contemplate their next move, Dwalin surged forward. He pushed the axes out of the way hard enough to make the guards stumble back and grant the rest of the company room to follow after him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dain led the way pass the living room of his chambers, but stopped right outside the bedroom doorway, turning to face the company with a stony expression. “I have to warn ye, lads. It’s naugh' gonna be a pretty sight in there.”

Bilbo’s blood ran cold at the declaration and he blurted out very sharply, “What?”

Dain’s tensed at the hobbit’s reaction, obviously not taking kindly to being shouted at. However, before the red haired dwarf could react, Balin drew his attention with a hand on the taller dwarf’s arm.

The elder tried to cover up the rude slip up of the hobbit by hastily adding, “What do you mean, cousin?”

Dain caught the subtle reminder of their family connection and shifted his narrow eyed glare at the hobbit to a more sympathetic look towards Balin. “The lads were lucky that Thorin chose to lock them up in a hideaway supply closet. They had food and water to hold them off for awhile, but…”

“It’s been weeks,” Dori finished for Dain, voice soft with understanding.

Ori, however, didn’t catch on as quickly as his brother. “But they’re alive,” he insisted, looking to Balin. “You said they were alive.”

“Aye, they're alive,” Dain sighed. “And if my lads hadn't decided to search closer to the mines this day, they mightn't have been by the time we got to them.”

Bilbo’s heart plummeted into his stomach and, when he felt Bofur’s hand wrap around his, he squeezed it back tightly. “We need to see them. Now,” the hobbit insisted.

Rumbles of agreement ran through the gathered company and Dain sighed, stepping back from the doorway. “Just be prepared, laddies,” he warned. “That’s all I’m saying.”

Despite the warning, the entire group of dwarves (and their hobbit) rushed into the bedroom without a single hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real struggle, but I figured I had to just post what I was able to get out or I'd be stuck forever. So apologies for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next one will make up for it. And sorry about the previous chapter that I just deleted. That one was accidentally posted; I didn't realize it was up until now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait (if anyone is waiting on this story). I lost my muse for writing for awhile there, but I hated the idea of just abandoning this fic. Hopefully my muse will stick around for longer this time and I'll have some more to post soon.
> 
> Anyway, Fili and Kili finally make their appearance :D

Dwalin’s harsh swear seemed to echo throughout the entire chamber, loud enough that Oin---who was crouched at the end of the bed looking over a sleeping Kili---actually winced.

  
“What are you doing tramping in here like this?” the medic scolded the group in a heated whisper, getting to his feet slowly and a bit stiffly, as if he’d been crouched down for awhile.  
  
Instead of answering, the group as a whole moved forward towards the bed; however, despite the obvious soreness of his legs, Oin rushed over to stop them from getting to the two sleeping dwarves. If it’d been any dwarf besides the nearly-deaf apothecary, he would have been bowled over instantly. Fortunately, the company managed to hold themselves back despite their eagerness to check on the two missing members of their troupe.  
  
"Brother---" Gloin started to bluster, but the gray haired dwarf cut him off with a sharp swipe of his hand.  
  
"Hush," the healer hissed. "These lads need their sleep and I'm not going to let you lot wake them."  
  
"It's all right, Oin," a light, painfully hoarse voice called from the bed.  
  
Every eye in the room immediately shot over to where Fili was sitting up, his arms visibly shaking as he held himself up. His cheeks were sunken in and his typically braided mustache hung loose and limp, much like his messy golden mane. However, despite his bedraggled appearance, there was a tired smile on his Fili’s face and tears---hopefully of joy and not pain---hanging unshed in his eyes.  
  
Everyone seemed to freeze, unsure of what to do next. That is, until Bilbo released Bofur’s hand and rushed to Fili’s bedside; he had planned to simply take Fili’s hand in his comfortingly, but the blond dwarf wouldn’t allow it. As soon as Bilbo was in reach, he pulled the hobbit into a tight hug. Before the pair was aware of it, they were surrounded by the rest of the company, all of which were declaring how happy their were to see the heirs of Durin whole (even if not completely well) and getting in a few hugs of their own. Dwalin even gently rapped his forehead against Fili’s in a rare display of tenderness.  
  
Kili stirred despite the company’s attempt at keeping their voices down and, while he didn’t look as bad as Fili, he moved with much more reluctance and sluggishness. But, like his brother, he seemed pleased to see his friends once more, welcoming the older dwarves’ affection. The brunette even managed a laugh when, at his turn to greet the brothers, Ori burst into tears and all but threw himself into Kili’s arms.  
  
“There, there,” Dori fussed over the two of them, trying to calm his little brother down.  
  
“It’s all right, Ori,” Kili assured his friend. “We’re all right.”  
  
The look on Fili’s face was pained as he watched Kili comfort Ori; he was fairly certain deep down that they wouldn’t be “all right” for some time, but the blond dwarf didn’t speak his doubts out loud. Instead he turned to Balin and asked, “How long were we missing?”  
  
Still rubbing Ori’s back as the younger dwarf got himself back under control, Kili leaned against his brother, as eager to hear the answer as Fili was.  
  
“Weeks,” Bofur answered for Balin, reaching over to pat Fili’s hand. “And we spent every free moment we had looking for you lads.”  
  
“And it was still Dain’s men who found you,” Nori complained, not quite under his breath.  
  
“And it’s something we should all be grateful for,” Balin lightly scolded the ex-thief.  
  
“Aye,” Gloin reluctantly agreed, sharing a look with Nori.  
  
“All right, that’s enough chatter,” Oin declared grumpily. “Bad enough you woke Fili, but Kili, too? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get that lad to sleep?” the old healer groused.  
  
“Hey!” Kili cried indignantly.  
  
Fili looked as if he would have laughed if he’d had the energy, which made those around him laugh in turn.  
  
Balin smiled warmly at the pair, nodding in appreciation towards Oin before he turned to the rest of the company. “All right, lads. Doctor’s orders. Time to let the lads get some rest.”  
  
“But---” Ori starts, only to be cut off by Dori’s hand on his shoulders.  
  
“We’ll be back with some tea later,” Dori promised his brother and the princes.  
  
With obvious unwillingness, Ori released his hold on Kili and allowed Dori to lead him towards the door.  
  
Kili yawned, mumbling something about not being tired and wanting tea now, but was soon dozing away on his brother’s shoulders.  
  
“Thank you, Dori,” Fili sighed, his eyes already drooping. As much as he’d been happy to see the company, his strength was already waning.  
  
With a much practiced hand, Dwalin and Balin helped Fili laid his brother back down in the bed and settle himself down as well. The rest of the company made their own promises to visit before they each left the princes to their rest.  
  
“Balin,” Fili called out before the eldest of their group took his own leave. He was obviously fighting to stay awake and would most likely do so until he asked whatever question was plaguing him.  
  
“Aye, laddie?” The white haired dwarf returned to Fili’s bedside, tucking the blanket securely around Fili as if he were a dwarfling once again.  
  
“Where’s Thorin?”  
  
That simple question made Balin’s blood run cold. It hadn’t occurred to any of them that no one would have informed Fili and Kili of their uncle’s passing. However, to tell them now wouldn’t do anyone any good. Fili didn’t need to know of the responsibility that now fell upon his own too-young shoulders.  
  
“Later, laddie,” Balin tried to sooth Fili. “Later.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in progress that I've posted, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated and might affect the direction I take this story.


End file.
